1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices may be required to become more highly integrated, their design rule may be being rapidly reduced. Semiconductor devices which consume low power and operate at high speed may be desired. If silicide is formed in a region in which a gate and a contact are formed, surface resistance and contact resistance may be substantially reduced, and an increase in resistance caused by a smaller line width of a semiconductor device may be substantially avoided.